


365 giorni ...In Due

by Roses_symphony



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, MetaMoro, festeggiamo un anno di metamoro oggi!!!
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_symphony/pseuds/Roses_symphony
Summary: Se gliel’avessero detto un anno prima cosa la vita aveva in serbo per lui, avrebbe probabilmente riso e detto che non avrebbe potuto aver più di quello che aveva ottenuto già nella sua carriera artistica e avrebbe stretto a se il corpo esile della compagna, baciandole i capelli chiari.Ma nulla è prevedibile, non per chi sogna e si lascia trasportare dai propri desideri e dalle ambizioni.





	365 giorni ...In Due

**Author's Note:**

> Oggi, con i Wind Music Festival celebriamo un anno di metamoro, quindi niente, ho scritto questa cosa un po' senza senso alcuno giusto per celebrare quest'anno intenso che entrambi hanno passato.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dodici mesi.  
Trecentosessantacinque giorni.  
Quante cose potevano cambiare in questo lasso di tempo e quante, invece, potevano restare le stesse?  
Aveva passato gli anni dell’adolescenza in un lento scorrere, tutti uguali tra loro, con la sola consapevolezza dell’età che aumentava e ti portava ad avvicinarti all’essere adulto, c’erano poi stati altri anni nei quali tutto sembrava andare così veloce da non riuscire a stare dietro alle novità e alle difficoltà e infine c’erano anni, come quello appena trascorso, che la vita te la cambiavano davvero.

Se gliel’avessero detto un anno prima cosa la vita aveva in serbo per lui, avrebbe probabilmente riso e detto che non avrebbe potuto aver più di quello che aveva ottenuto già nella sua carriera artistica e avrebbe stretto a se il corpo esile della compagna, baciandole i capelli chiari.  
Ma nulla è prevedibile, non per chi sogna e si lascia trasportare dai propri desideri e dalle ambizioni. 

E così ora si trovava seduto al tavolo di un ristorante con circa altre quindici  persone, di metà di queste neanche ricordava i nomi ma, di fronte a se, aveva la causa, la ragione per la quale la sua vita era cambiata e gli bastava guardarlo ridere mentre parlava con uno di quegli sconosciuti per sentirsi bene, per essere convinto che era felice per davvero e che non avrebbe desiderato altro se non passare il resto della sua vita così.  
Se ne stava seduto in silenzio, consapevole del fatto che qualcuno accanto a lui gli stesse rivolgendo delle domande che neanche sentiva e alle quali rispondeva annuendo in maniera meccanica, mentre i suoi occhi erano concentrati a cercare di carpire i misteri che nascondevano  i begli occhi scuri incorniciati dalle ciglia lunghe dell’uomo di fronte a lui. 

Se la ricordava ancora la prima volta che quegli occhi li aveva visti da vicino, ad un passo dal suo viso, privi di barriere e filtri quando gli aveva chiesto, con la spontaneità e la genuinità di un bambino, se volesse collaborare con lui ad un progetto.  
Non ci aveva capito molto all’inizio ma aveva accettato, a quegli occhi non avrebbe mai potuto dire di no.

Si ricordava ancora il sorriso sul viso di Fabrizio quando gli aveva aperto la porta di casa sua per la prima volta, raggiunta con un taxi che aveva sbagliato la strada almeno tre volte nonostante il tassista  si vantasse di conoscere Roma come le sue tasche, e lui aveva sorriso di rimando, imbarazzato, ma sapeva che poteva fidarsi e affidarsi a quell’uomo, e così aveva fatto.

Si ricordava il profumo di nuovo che aleggiava in quella casa, gli scatoloni ancora da aprire, la pittura fresca che si asciugava sui muri e Fabrizio che impacciato gli faceva strada verso la camerata di sua figlia, unica stanza che poteva essere considerata agibile al momento. E poi l’emozione di suonare quella canzone insieme per la prima volta, dopo che avevano passato una giornata intera a lavorarci su, a scrivere il testo, a suonare due chitarre scordate che sembrano danzare l’una con l’altra; si ricordava la bellezza di come era nata, con spontaneità, come se il loro modo di fare musica fosse diverso ma complementare a quello dell’altro e messi insieme avrebbero creato solo bellezza.

E ancora ricordava dei giorni a Sanremo quando, grazie alla quasi forzata convivenza e a quell’esperienza che li aveva visti protagonisti ingiusti di uno scandalo, si erano avvicinati e da colleghi affini erano diventati amici, ma Ermal si ricordava anche come i suoi sentimenti per Fabrizio iniziassero ad essere molto più complessi di quello che credeva, che quando lo abbracciava o gli stringeva la mano, il suo cuore perdeva un battito e,nonostante volesse mentire a se stesso, era chiaro come di quell’uomo si stesse innamorando.

Chiaramente si ricordava come tutti i sentimenti che lui provava e nascondeva, Fabrizio glieli aveva sussurrati una notte al telefono, quando erano lontani chilometri e quelle parole potevano fare meno male perché attutite dalla distanza e dal suono metallico della voce attraverso il cellulare, ma che in realtà fecero solo bene ad entrambi, finalmente liberi da quel peso che era la paura di un amore non corrisposto e di un rifiuto che avrebbe fatto soffrire.

Ricordava del primo incontro dopo quella lunga telefonata, alcune settimane dopo, e del sapore delle labbra di Fabrizio finalmente sulle sue, delle sue mani grandi sulla pelle infreddolita dal vento che soffiava a Milano alla fine di Marzo, dei suoi sospiri contro le orecchie, della barba che gli solleticava la pelle che man mano veniva scoperta, delle sensazioni che provava per la prima volta mentre veniva stretto tra le braccia di un altro uomo, braccia alle quali avrebbe voluto aggrapparsi per sempre e nelle quali aveva trovato il suo personale pezzo di pace.

E ora lo guardava ancora, seduto difronte a lui con i capelli sempre scompigliati, la camicia aperta sul petto a mostrare la pelle ambrata e il nuovo tatuaggio di cui tanto andava fiero ma che, mai ad alta voce, avrebbe ammesso di mettere in mostra così apertamente, mentre si versava un bicchiere di vino e si portava il calice di vetro alle labbra lentamente, voltando il viso verso di lui.  
I loro occhi si erano incontrati in quell’istante.  
Ermal si sentiva come un ladro colto in flagrante ora che Fabrizio, con il sorriso nascosto dietro il bicchiere, si accorgeva di come lo stesse fissando; aveva allora fatto finta di guardare altrove, di chiedere qualcosa a Marco che sedeva alla sua destra, ma sapeva di non poter mentire a Fabrizio.  
E intanto quest’ultimo si era alzato dal tavolo e aveva recuperato il pacchetto di sigarette lasciato sulla tovaglia ricoperta da briciole di pane, accanto al cellulare, e aveva annunciato un categorico “ _Io ed Ermal andiamo a fumare, a dopo”_  
Il più giovane aveva solo sentito quella voce e in automatico si era mosso, seguendolo fuori e notando lo sguardo di severa ammonizione di Fabrizio nei confronti di Niccolò quando  aveva esordito con un “ _Vengo a fumà pur’io_ ” ma aveva poi continuato con un “ _….forse dopo”_ una volta che  aveva letto il significato dello sguardo del più grande.

Ermal lo seguiva in silenzio sulla terrazza di quel locale di Roma, per poi sedersi  accanto a Fabrizio sulle scale che portavano al tetto mentre tirava  fuori dalla tasca l’occorrente per farsi una sigaretta.  
Fabrizio aspettava che la sua sigaretta fosse pronta prima di accendere quella che aveva tra le mani e con la quale stava giocando e intanto aveva fatto sfatto sfiorare le loro ginocchia per richiamare l’attenzione di Ermal.  
_“Cos’hai stasera? Sembravi perso in un modo tutto tuo”_ gli aveva chiesto Fabrizio prima che, con un gesto ormai automatico, gli accendeva la sigaretta storta che teneva tra le labbra sottili,  per poi fare lo stesso con una delle sue MS, aspirando a fondo la prima boccata di fumo attendendo una risposta.  
Ermal aveva scosso le spalle prima di parlare  
“ _Pensavo che è passato già un anno…”_  
Ed era bastato solo quello per far sorridere Fabrizio “ _Sei già stanco di me, dì la verità”_  
Ermal si era voltato di scatto, come se avesse detto la più grande eresia al mondo, prima di dargli uno schiaffo sul braccio scoperto dalla camici a mezze maniche.  
“ _Non dire strozzate. In realtà pensavo che …mi piacerebbe passarne altri di anni così. Non uguali a questo ma con la stessa intensità di emozioni, anni …con te al mio fianco”_ aveva quasi sussurrato le ultime parole, poggiando la testa sulla spalla di Fabrizio mentre lui gli aveva cinto le spalle con un braccio lasciandogli un  bacio leggero sui capelli che sapevano ancora di shampoo ma senza dire nulla, sapendo che Ermal avrebbe continuato la frase che aveva allacciato in sospeso, conoscendo ormai alla perfezione anche il significato dei suoi silenzi.  
E infatti, proseguì _“Certo, è stato un anno difficile, ci sono stati così tanti cambiamenti nella mia vita, ma se tutto era necessario a raggiugnere la felicità in cui mi trovo ora allora, beh allora ne è valsa la pena, rifarei tutto altre mille volte.”_  
Aveva guardato il suo Fabrizio dal basso, un sorriso dolce a dipingersi sulle labbra mentre i suoi occhi brillavano lucidi più delle stelle che decoravano il cielo quella notte.  
Il più grande non aveva detto nulla, si era limitato a sollevargli il mento con due dita e a baciarlo piano prima di perdersi a guardare di nuovo nei suoi occhi.  
_“Sai, io non mi aspettavo tutto questo. Non lo immaginavo neanche, ma tu mi hai dato tanto e io davvero, davvero, non voglio perdere né te né tutte le emozioni che mi dai. Non te’ voglio fa promesse, ma credimi Ermal, farò tutto quello che posso per proteggere te e proteggere noi. Tutto affinché non dovremmo celebrare solo 365 giorni, ma tutta una vita insieme.”_  
Ermal non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma era sul punto di lasciare una o due lacrime cadere dai suoi occhi a causa di quelle parole che Fabrizio glia aveva riservato ma fu scaltro abbastanza da nasconderle poggiando il viso sul petto del suo compagno, sussurrando solo un sentito e vero “ _Ti voglio bene” ._

**Author's Note:**

> Io voglio essere ancora qui l'anno prossimo per celebrare il secondo anniversario.


End file.
